


if you're alone and i'm alone

by letshargroovetonight



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Age Difference, Hand Jobs, M/M, Nipple Play, Older Man/Younger Man, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 18:02:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19892026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letshargroovetonight/pseuds/letshargroovetonight
Summary: Hopper comes back to the cabin to find Billy wearing his Hawaiian shirt. And nothing else.





	if you're alone and i'm alone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trashcangimmick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashcangimmick/gifts).



> [@trashcangimmick](https://trashcangimmick.tumblr.com/) and i have been screaming 'bout bopper on the regular and i said i'd write some hawaiian shirt stuff. ta-da!

The Camaro is parked up close to the cabin when Hopper pulls in after a long day at the station. Hopper can’t say he was expecting an empty house when he got home.

Billy knows when he’s going to be alone, has access to that insider knowledge because he still carts Max around to party get togethers. Or he’ll get wind of when El will be sleeping over at the Hargrove-Mayfield house. 

That’s the case tonight. It’s Friday and El went straight over to Max’s after school. The girls are going to the movies tomorrow afternoon for one of their classmates’ birthdays.

Hopper wonders when Billy got off of work, how long he’s been waiting here. He walks up the front steps and across the porch. He tries the handle of the front door, finds it’s unlocked.

Hopper could smack Billy upside the head — he’s told the kid to lock the door behind him multiples times now. Not that very many people even know that the cabin is out here and would decide to waltz on in, but. S _till._

“Billy?” he calls out as the door creaks open.

“Hey there, Chief,” Billy drawls from his spot on the couch. 

He’s lounging across some pillows with nothing but Hopper’s Hawaiian shirt on. 

The punk must’ve been rifling through his closet. And of course it’s not even buttoned up. The way Billy’s got himself sprawled out, Hopper can see his dick resting against his thigh. 

When Hopper steps further into the cabin, Billy stretches exaggeratedly. He drops the book he had been holding in his hand and gets up. Hopper sees how the shirt falls on him. It’s not like Billy is _swimming_ in it, but it is _big_ on him. It hangs down past the top of his thighs, brushing against a span of skin that Hopper’s mouthed at on various occasions. 

Billy makes his way into the kitchen, opens the fridge and bends down to scrounge around in some of the drawers. The shirt pulls up just enough where Hopper can start to see the swell of his ass.

“Have you even been to Hawaii?” Billy asks, turning towards Hopper. He grabs at the hem of the shirt with one hand to stretch it out while he bites into his fridge find — a string cheese. The kind El likes for Hopper to throw into the lunch he packs her for school.

“Have you?” Hopper shoots back.

“Yeah,” Billy retorts. “When I was pretty little. I remember seeing a really big turtle on a beach. My mom told me not to touch it.”

Hopper’s not sure he believes Billy but he’s not going to push it. He sits down in the spot where Billy just was on the couch. Billy wanders over to Hopper after he’s done with his snack. He settles back himself down, reclining from the opposite side.

“And I remember going to a luau and my mom having me try poke,” Billy continues to reminisce. “Shit was _gooood._ ” 

Hopper has no idea what poke is.

“Well, we can’t _all_ be lucky to’ve had a Hawaiian vacation,” Hopper says. Billy bares his teeth at his sarcasm and props his feet up in Hopper’s lap. 

He presses the heel of one foot against Hopper’s dick, gives him a cheeky smirk when Hopper starts to get hard. Hopper swipes his feet away and is on top of Billy in two seconds flat, kissing him. Billy moans into Hopper’s mouth, sucks at his tongue.

Hopper pulls away, looks down Billy’s body to see the shirt fanned out to the sides. His dick is already hard, sloping up from his belly. Hopper was amazed the first time he discovered Billy could get hard just from a bit of heated kissing.

Hopper hikes the shirt up, rucks it underneath Billy’s armpits and watches the muscles of Billy’s stomach contract as he strains his chest up towards him. Hopper’s got a good idea of what Billy wants. He dips down to take one of Billy’s peaked nipples into his mouth.

“ _Fuuuuuck_ ,” Billy whines out when Hopper puts a bit of teeth into it, reaches up to clutch at the back of Hopper’s head. He begins rutting against Hopper’s stomach and Hopper decides to show some mercy, wraps a strong hand around his cock. He jacks Billy off at a steady pace, shows some attention to Billy’s other nipple. He swipes his tongue over it a few times before blowing on it because that drives Billy wild.

He’s squirming against Hopper now, pushing at him like it’s too much. But Hopper knows better, presses in that much closer, growling _you gonna come for me, baby?_ into Billy’s ear.

And just like that, Billy comes. Some of it spatters out over Hopper’s hand, getting onto the end of the shirt, darkening the pink in some spots.

Hopper unbuckles his belt and unzips his pants, shoves them down just far enough to take his dick in his hand. It won’t take long for him at this point. Watching Billy come undone always brings him to the edge.

Billy stays underneath him, eyes on Hopper’s face as he strokes himself. Billy reaches down without looking, fingers touching lightly at the tip of Hopper’s dick as it snaps out from the sheath of his hand. Hopper holds his cock there, stares down at Billy and grunts as he comes all over Billy’s hand. Billy holds his gaze the entire time.

Hopper heaves himself away from Billy to catch his breath. He watches Billy laze his hand around in the air before wiping it against the shirt. Now it’s got both their come on it.

“You’d better wash that,” Hopper grunts.

“Of course, Jim. And while I’m at it, I’ll cook up dinner too,” Billy says in a cheery voice, batting his eyelashes. Hopper’s already rolling his eyes.

Billy gets up and shucks the shirt off, throws it in Hopper’s face.

“What do I look like, your wife?” Billy scoffs. “Do your own _fucking_ laundry.”

Hopper goes to grab at Billy but he skirts out of reach. Billy disappears into Hopper’s room, coming out with jeans and a t-shirt. He slides the jeans on, hops up to get them over his ass. 

“Heading out?” Hopper asks as Billy’s pulls the t-shirt on.

“Yeah, got a hot date,” Billy replies. That’s a new one.

Hopper never knows what Billy gets up to when he leaves here late at night. Most of the time he’ll respond with a _I've got stuff I’ve gotta do, old man_ on his way out the door. So who knows? Maybe Billy does actually have a date. Not that Hopper should care.

There are rare occasions though — if Billy knows Hopper’s got the cabin to himself for the night, Billy might stay after they’ve fucked around. He curls in on himself in Hopper’s bed, on the side closest to the door, and falls asleep, dead to the world. 

Sometimes when Hopper wakes up in the middle of the night, Billy’s on his stomach with an arm thrown out into the space between them. And sometimes, Hopper will reach over to touch the soft skin on top of Billy’s hand, knowing the small uptick of Billy’s mouth he sees when he looks at Billy’s face in the moonlight is just his mind playing tricks on him.

But when Hopper wakes up early in the morning to get ready for work, the covers next to him are thrown back. Billy never sticks around, he’s always gone before the sun rises.

“See ya, Chief,” Billy throws over his shoulder as he leaves. Hopper gives him a nod that he knows Billy doesn’t see. A second later the Camaro revs up and Billy’s gone.

El’s got sleepaway camp for a few days starting on Monday. Hopper knows Billy will be back soon.

**Author's Note:**

> you can come find me on [tumblr](https://letshargroovetonight.tumblr.com/)


End file.
